Junction boxes are typically used to electrically connect the insulated conductors of a first cable to corresponding insulated conductors of a second cable. Junction boxes have previously used screw terminal connections to effect electric connections between corresponding pairs of insulated conductors. The following steps are typically performed in that regard:                a. stripping the sheath off end sections of the cables to expose the insulated conductors;        b. stripping the insulation off end sections of the insulated conductors to expose the copper conductors;        c. twisting the pairs of conductors together;        d. inserting the pairs of conductors into corresponding screw connectors; and        e. tightening the screw connectors to secure the electric connections.        
It may be generally inconvenient and/or labour intensive to connect insulated conductors to a junction box in the above described manner.
The above-described junction box is limited to effecting electric connections between insulated conductors of end sections of cables. It may be generally desirable to electrically connect the insulated conductors of an end section of a first cable to the insulated conductors of a mid section of a second cable. Further, it may be generally desirable to electrically connect the insulated conductors of a mid section of a first cable to the insulated conductors of a mid section of a second cable.
It is generally desirable to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the above mentioned difficulties, or at least provide a useful alternative.